Tantangan Untuk Akatsuki
by Lance Jeevas
Summary: Sasori Mengusulkan Utk Mengadakan Acara Tantangan Pada Chara Animanga Naruto. Pein Setuju Dengan Ide 'Gila' tersebut. Siapakah Yg Ikut Acara Tersebut? Bagaimana Kelangsungan Acaranya? Apakah Tantangannya? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Tantangan Untuk Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Flame If Don't Like**

**Happy Reading And Don't Forget To Review**

Di markas akatsuki yg berbentuk gua tak layak pakai, pein sedang pusing karna belakangan ini g ada misi buat para anggotanya dan mengakibatkan tuh markas udh kaya pasar malem+suara bioskop. Konan, satu-satunya gadis yg setia sama pein menghibur leader sekaligus pacarnya itu. "pein, kau tidak apa-apa? Belakangan ini kau lesu. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bareng?" hiburnya, "tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa hanya pusing saja" jawabnya menolak ajakan konan(mengingat terakhir ia tidur dengan konan ia di bekap oleh kertas-kertas konan karna konan takut ama petir).

Meihat ketuanya lesu, sasori pun angkat beban-?- maksudnya angkat bicara. "pein, bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara tantangan utk anggota kita dan orang luar yg berminat" ucapnya. Wajah kusam pein berubah menjadi cerah karna di cuci oleh rinso(di chibaku tensei). "bagus juga ide lo! Itung-itung ngerjain orang" serunya semangat. "konan bilangin ke semua anggota kita utk berkumpul 10 menit lg di ruang rapat" perintah pein ke konan. "baik" jawabnya. "BAGI YG MASIH INGIN HIDUP SEGERA DATANG KE RUANG RAPAT 10 MENIT LG!" teriaknya pake toa kampung suna. Alhasil semua(yg masih pengen hidup)berkumpul di ruang rapat kurang dari 10 menit.

"ada apa leader-sama(un)?" Tanya semuanya(-pein, konan, dan sasori). "kita akan mengadakan acara tantangan buat akatsuki dan orang luar yg berminat" jawabnya. "wah ide bagus tuh dapet dari mana?" ucap itachi, "dari sasori" jelasnya. "….." hening. "oke, siapa yg setuju angkat tangan" serunya. Semua anggota akatsuki pun tertantang. "baiklah 1 minggu lg di depan alun-alun(di mana tuh) kita adakan acara tantangan tersebut" saran konan, "baiklah. Itachi, sasori, kisame, dan deidara sebarin berita ini ke semua orang" suruh pein, "baik leader!" seru mereka berempat.

Setelah berita menyebar, wakil dari 'semua orang' itu dating ke markas akatsuki. "bagaimana dengan peserta dan tantangannya?" Tanya sang wakil, "utk peserta kita pilih dari poling suara terbanyak(dari readers) dan tantangannya juga dari readers" jawab pein. "baiklah aku setuju" ucapnya. "oke kita sepakat" seru pein sambil berjabat tangan.

**TBC**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya tema tantangannya adalah MAKAN**

**Utk peserta-nya ada :**

**-Kisame**

**-Hidan**

**-Chouji**

**-Tobi**

**-Naruto**

**-Orochimaru**

**-Shino**

**-Lee**

**-Suigetsu**

**-Kankuro**

**Yg akan tampil Cuma 5 orang**

**1 orang hanya boleh memberikan 1 suara dan 1 tantangan(jangan berlebihan)**

**Hanya 7 tantangan terpilih yg akan di tampilkan**

**Jangan lupa utk review(penting utk kelanjutan fic ini)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tantangan Di Mulai!**

**Disclaimer : punya saya *di chidor+rasengan sama mas masashi kishimoto***

**Sebenarnya punya mas masashi kishimoto**

**Ga usah banyak bacot langsung cekidot aja!**

Tok… tok… tok…

Pintu di markas Akatsuki(yg dari batu) berbunyi keras, Sasori satu-satunya orang yg berada di dekat pintu pun membuka pintu ajaib tersebut.

"siapa lo?" tanyanya dingin

"gua Judai, Red Judai" kata pemuda yg ternyata adalah author kita

"Red Judai? G kenal tuh" katanya sambil pasang poker face

"gua yg bikin fic ini dodol!" seru author sedikit marah

"oh…" muka poker facenya langsung berubah jadi muka blo'on face

"nih ada tantangan buat kalian + anak-anak desa konoha" seru author sambil nyodorin surat-surat

Kebetulan di markas Akatsuki Naruto cs lg pada maen.

"apaan nih?" tanyanya

"jalanin aja semua 'misi' yg ada di dalamya!" perintah author seenak jidatnya sakura yg sebesar lapangan bola*di keroyok sama sakura FC*

"tap-" belum selesai Sasori ber-tapi ria, author udh melesat aka kabur make kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik

"dasar orang aneh…" keluh Sasori

"hey guys! Ada surat aneh dari orang yg ngaku-ngaku yg nulis fic ini!" seru Sasori kepada semua makhluk yg ada di goa tersebut

"jangan-jangan itu surat tantangan dari readers yg kita pesan pake paket limited edition*?*!" seru Pein semangat

"udh jangan banyak bacot, langsung buka aja!" perintah Tobi yg ternyata lg Madara mode on

"tunggu Tobi atau Madara-sama, acaranya kan di depan alun-alun… mendingan di bukanya di sana aja" usul Konan

"baeklah! Karna Tobi anak baek, jadinya Tobi nurut ke Konan-senpai aja deh!" seru atau mungkin lebih tepatnya teriak Tobi yg Madara-nya lg offline

Skip time, mereka udh nyampe ke depan alun-alun yg berjarak 1km lebih dengan berjalan kaki. *dasar rentenir koruptor rivalnya gayung timbunan* umpat semua orang yg pergi ke alun-alun dengan berjalan

"nah apa kalian semua sudah berkumpul!" seru Bee yg menjadi MC

"**SUDAH!" **teriak semua penonton

"baiklah yo! Kita mulai saja acara ini yo" kata Bee sambil nge-rap

"sekarang tantangan pertama jatuh kepada…. Orochimaru! Silahkan naik ke panggung!" panggil Beekepada Orochimaru yg berada di kursi khusus peserta.

Orochimaru pun naik ke atas panggung

"di sini tertulis tantangan dan pertanyaan dari orang yg bernama **SingingBell **yo!" rap Bee sambil ngasih tau isi suratnya

"udah cepet baca'in aja!" suruh Orochimaru

"tantangannya adalah…. Makan Ular Sekalian Sama Empedu Dan Darahnya!" seur Bee

"nani! What! Apa!" teriak Orochimaru histeris *jago tuh siluman ular make 3 bahasa*

"nah silahkan ini ular-ularnya"

"maafin ane ya wahai saudara-saudara se-jenis ane hiks, ane di suruh sama orang hiks" seru Orochimaru pada ular sambil menangis lebay

Saat Orochimaru hendak memakan salah satu ular, ternyata ular tersebut belumlah mati. Dan sialnya lg, tuh ular adalah ular King Cobra

"waaddaaooww" teriak Orochimaru saat mendapat patukan ular King Cobra tersebut *di bagian idungnya lg*

"ehm… karna pesertanya pingsan, jadi pertanyaan-nya kita serahkan kepada Kabuto sang asisten dan juga yaoi*?*-nya" ucap Bee

"ehm… sebagai wakil tuan Orochimaru tersayang, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, DEMI TUAN OROCHIMARU TERSAYANG!" seru Kabuto semangat dengan background api yg membakar bangunan tempat kerja Hokage

"nah pertanyaannya adalah **seandainya orochi gak jadi jahat. apa yang orochi pengen lakuin dalam hidup ini? menikah? membangun bisnis? mengajar? ato apa gitu?**. Nah silahkan di jawab Kabuto!" seru Bee sambil membacakan pertanyaan tersebut

"emm… beliau pernah curhat ke saya kalau ga jadi ninja pelarian aka penjahat, beliau mau blablablablablablablabla" jelas Kabuto panjang x lebar*?*

"**JADI…?"** Tanya semua penonto+MC+para peserta lainnya

"jadi kesimpulannya adalah beliau mau mendirikan Salon Kecantikan Di Konoha Dengan Lambang Sasuke Botak" jawabnya

"ehm… jadi kita ketantangan selanjutnya saja yo" seru Bee

"tantangan selanjutnya di tunjukan kepada… Kisame Hoshigaki silahkan naik yo!"seru Bee seraya memanggil Kisame

"nah tantangan kali ini berasal dari seseorang bernama **Ashashi Kagari-kun **yg berisi tantangan berupa Makan Saudara-Saudara Kamu Seperti Lele, Mujair, ikan mas, Nila, Hiu, sm Piranha!" seru Bee

"NOO~~! I CAN'T DO THAT!" teriak Kisame sambil menangis dengan posisi lebay

Kisame pun berlari kepada Pein

"leader-sama! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak rela! Aku tidak sudi! Aku tidak ikhlas dan tidak ridho roma *?* utk menyerahkan semua uangku! Eh, salah maksudnya UTK MEMAKAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA KU!" teriak Kisame histeris sambil sujud-sujud di kaki Pein

"oke, fine… lo boleh gak melaksanakan 'misi' tersebut" kata Pein pasrah

"tapi…" belum selesai Bee berbicara Pein udh ngaktifin Rinnegannya

"o, oke next request aja yo!" seru Bee canggung

"selanjutnya adalah buat semua peserta!", semua peserta naik ke atas panggung(- Orochimaru yg lg di ruang USSUB *Unit Special Siluman Ular Banci* dan Kisame yg masih sedih)

"tantangannya dari seseorang bernama **Ngalorngidul12 **yg menyuruh kalian semua utk teriak 'Nenek Peyot!' kepada Tsunade-sama 10x berturut-turut kalo perlu make toa!" jelas Bee

"WATDEPAKINDEHEL?" seru semua peserta

Alhasil setelah di ancam Pein, Tobi *Madara Mode On*, Kakuzu, DOOYM(Dan Orang-Orang Yg Menakutkan) mereka pun melaksanakan 'misi' nista tersebut

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, mereka pun berhasil dengan kondisi :

Hidan = bonyok dengan tubuh yg memar di sana sini

Chouji = gak kenapa-napa(karna ngumpet di belakang hidan. Kenapa harus Hidan? Karna ia tahu bahwa Hidan itu kekal)

Tobi = gak kenapa-napa(sebelum di tonjok, Tobi udh ngilang ke dimensi lain dengan Madara mode on)

Naruto = bonyok dan memar paling besar di bagian perut(supaya kyuubi juga kena)

Shino = gak kenapa-napa(karna pas di tonjok di berubah jai serangga)

Lee = bonyok dengan semangat masa mudanya*?*

Suigetsu = gak kenapa-napa(karna dia air)

Kankuro = gak kenapa-napa(karna di lindungi kugutsunya)

"nah selanjutnya sih sebenernya buat Naruto, tapi karna dia udh tepar *bersama kyuubinya* jadi tantangannya tidak di laksanakan. Gomen buat **Yamanaka Chika**, tolong di maklumi tentang keadaan Naruto" jelas Bee

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian Naruto pun sembuh dan kembali ke arena pertempuran *?*

"karna Naruto sudah kembali, kita laksanakan 'misi' terakhir dari **SuMaYeol **yg berisi tantangan yg menyuruh kamu buat memakai dandanan cewek" jelas Bee

"nani?" teriak Naruto

"udh mau di laksanakan ga?" Tanya Bee

"ya udh deh" ucap Naruto pasrah

Setelah berdandan di ruang rias dengan bantuan Sakura, Konan, Ino, DKK. Naruto pun keluar dengan dandanan yg sperti 'cewek'

"ASTAGFIRULLOH ALAZIM" teriak Hidan *sok* Muslim

Semua penonton pun memotret Naruto yg mengenakan dandanan 'cewek' dan membuat Naruto kabur ke ruang rias utk berganti menjadi 'pria' lg

"karna semua tantangan sudah di lakukan, jadi kita tutup saja acara ini. Dan gomen sebesar-besarnya utk orang yg tantangannya tidak dilaksanakan" ucap Bee

"chapter berikutnya juga masih aka nada tantangan! Jadi kirim sebanyak-banyaknya!" teriak Pein sambil merebut posisis MC

**TBC**

**Gomen ya buat yg tantangannya ga di laksanakan berhubungan dengan keadaan para peserta**

**Next chap. Pesertanya ada :**

**-Kakashi**

**-Gaara**

**-Sai**

**-Pein**

**-Itachi**

**-Sasuke**

**Berhubung yg tdi juga pesertanya banyak tapi ada yg g kebagian tantangan jadi utk peserta nex chap. Saya kurangi menjadi 6 peserta**

**Don't foget to**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tantangan Ke-2**

**Disclaimer : mas masa'shi kasihsoto*di segel* maksud saya kishimoto**

**Review ya!**

Author : maaf kalo udh pada numpuk reviewnya tp fic-nya blum di bikin, butuh waktu buat bikinnya. Setelah yg lalu para pemain di ganti dengan yg baru.

"nah hadirin sekalian sudah siap yo?" Tanya Bee semangat

"**SUDAH CIN!" **jawab penonton yg mendadak jd banci *di gebukin*

"mengingat kondisi peserta kemarin… peserta skrng ada :

Kakashi

Gaara

Sai

Pein

Itachi

Sasuke

Saudara-saudara!" seru Bee member penjelasan

"nah dari pada banyak bacot mending langsung cekidot aja yo!" kata Bee

"tantangan pertama kita adalah dari **Ngalorngidul12 **yg berisi sebuah 'misi' buat Kakashi!" jelas Bee

Kakashi pun naik keatas panggung

"tantangannya adalah… **kau tidak boleh membaca icha-icha paradise selama 1 hari**!" teriak Bee

"oh…" ucap Kakashi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 jam*?*

"NANI?" seru Kakashi *telmi* yg spontan membuat penonton terkena serangan jantung

Setelah menerima 'misi' tersebut, Kakashi pun melaksanakannya dengan pasrah

Jam 13.00

"wah… ada kios dango tuh! Makan ah!" kata Kakashi menghibur dirinya

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Kakashi melihat seorang pria (Naruto dengan Henge No Jutsu) sedang membaca icha-icha paradise

"wah kayaknya enak tuh" batin Kakashi memperhatikan pria tersebut

"apa liat-liat? Mau?" kata pria tersebut

"ah, enggak kok mas" jawab Kakashi asal

Setelah makan dengan suasana *menahan nafsu*, Kakashi keluar dari kedai tersebut dan hendak pergi ke pemandian umum utk menyegarkan pikiran

Jam 14.30

"aahhh… enaknya" ucap Kakashi sambil berendam

"eh, mas-mas! Tau sama icha-icha paraise ga?" Tanya seorang pria (Yamato) yg baru saja berendam di sebelah Kakashi

"tau mas" jawabnya singkat

"tau yg vol. terbarunya ga?" Tanya pria itu lg

"maaf mas, tp saya ga tau" katanya

"gimana yah isinya… kayaknya *segar* tuh…" lanjut pria itu

"I, iya mas…" kata Kakashi tergagap mengingat Naruto bilang akan memberinya buku vol. lanjutannya

Alhasil dengan lesu, Kakashi pun berhasil melaksanakan 'misi' tersebut

"nah selanjutnya ada tantangan dari **Toshiro Ricky **utk Itachi dan Sasuke!" seru Bee

"tantangannya adalah kalian harus lomba melototin satu sama lain dengan menggunakan sharingan" kata Bee

"WT*?" ucap mereka berdua

Akhirnya merekan pun melakukan 'misi' nista tersebut dan hasilnya…

-Mata mereka merah dan ada bekas darah (karna pake mangekyou)

-Luka (karna sama-sama ngeluarin Susano'o)

-Tepar

"selanjutnya ada tantangan dari **Heartbeat Satellit **buat Sai!" seru Bee

"ah, giliranku ya?" kata Sai pelan sambil naik ke panggung

"tantangannya simple aja, yaitu berbuat kenakalan di Konoha!" seru Bee

"…", sensasi wajah Sai yg awalnya deg-degan berubah menjadi wajah yg melambangkan astaga-kok-gue-di suruh-buat-bikin-keonaran-ya-?

Karna anak baek(emang Tobi), Sai pun melakukan tantangan tersebut

Setelah beberapa jam, Sai kembali dengan sehat(kenapa? Liat aja alasannya di bawah). Karna yg di lakukan Sai adalah :

-Mengikat guru Iruka yg sedang mengajar dengan ular gambarannya

-Mengagetkan kerumunan siswi menjerit karna melihat gambar kecoa*hidup*nya

-Mencorat-coret wajah hokage

-Menuangkan tinta ke ramen Naruto(wih sadis bener. Tapi kenapa si Naurto tetep berselera ya)

-Mencorat-coret tembok orang

-DLL

"selanjutnya adalah buat Sai lg dari **Yamnaka Chika**!" seru Bee

"….." diam Sai yg menunjukan wajah kok-gue-lg-sih-?

"tantangan yg di berikan adalah menyuruh Sai buat makai bikini lengkap dan lari keliling konoha!" teriak Bee antusias(emang si Bee yaoi ya)

"WATDEPAK?" teriak Sai yg kali ini mengeluarkan emosi nya

"udah lakukan saja!"protes Pein*yg emang mesum* dengan deathglare-nya

Karna terpaksa, akhirnya Sai melakukan tantangan nista tersebut

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa semua orang meledak dengan radius 10km/jam *?*

"…." Diam Sai menahan malu+emosinya

"hahaha… udah deh, lanjut aja" kata Bee di selingi tawa

"tantangan selanjutnya dari **Rei-chan **buat Sasuke dengan tantangan yg berisi menyuruh Sasuke buat makan makan manis!" kata Bee semangat

"wha-.." kata Sasuke yg di potong oleh Itachi

"udah lakuin aja deh daripada mati lo" kata Itachi datar

"ya sudahlah" kata Sasuke meniru kata-kata dari grup band Bondan

Sasuke pun kembali dengan wajah biasa saja setelah memakan makanan manis sebanyak 1 ember. Padahal dalam hati udah ngomel "OMG! Ga enak bgt rasanya! Terlalu manis bikin lidah gua kaku!"

"selanjutnya tantangan dari **Asashi Kagari-kun **yg berisi tantangan buat Gaara utk menari striptease di depan semuanya!" seru Bee antusias

"…" diam Gaara. Padahal dalam hati udah ngumpat "awas tuh orang kalo ketemu gua tenggelemin di pasir gua"

Alhasil Gaara pun nari striptease dengan di tutupi oleh pasir dan bikin ga keliatan orang

"woooyyy Gaara! Kalo nari pasirnya di buka dong!" teriak Naruto kesal

"biarin suka-suka gue" jawabnya singkat

Setelah mendapat deathglare dari Gaara, acara pun di lanjutkan

"selanjutnya adalah tantangan dari **Uchihanindya **yg berisi tantangan buat Pein utk nari dengan gaya Mulan Jamila dan utk Gaara yg harus bergaya ala cewek manis terus lari keliling suna atau konoha sebanyak 5 putaran!" seru Bee

Pein pun menari bak Mulan Jamila dengan PD-nya. Saking PD-nya bikin orang muntah+Konan jd malu punya pacara kayak dia

Gaara? Ga usah di Tanya, dia sih dandan aja kayak cewek trus keliling desa suna 5 putaran dengan terbang di langit menggunakan awan pasirnya

"dasar Gaara pemalu" umpat semua orang dalam hati

"nah ini tantangan terakhir buat Kakashi dan Gaara dari **Sun Setsuna** yg berisi menyuruh kalian berdua ngejinakin Sakura" kata Bee

"heehhh….! Gua nggak liar! Gua jinak!" teriak Sakura dari bangku penonton

"karna Sakuranya udh jinak kita tutup saja acara ini"kata Kakashi merebut microphone dari Bee

"tapi inget besok masih ada!" teriak Pein pake toa kampung rambutan *?*

**TBC**

**Utk next chap. , pesertanya ada :**

**-Kakuzu**

**-Deidara**

**-Sasori**

**-Sakura**

**-Konan**

**-Gai(Maito Gai)**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tantangan Terakhir**

**Last Chapter**

**Disclaimer : mas Masashi Kishi-Kishi *di bantai* eh, maksudnya Kishimoto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Review ya**

Author : maaf nih update-nya lama! Soalnya di karenakan factor alam -?- jadi susah ngeupdatenya

Readers : udah jangan banyak alesan! Langsung mulai aja!

Author : ok, ok… kita mulai aja

Readers : yess

Author : tap-

Readers : UDAH MULAI AJA!

Author : o, ok

Note : karna ada beberapa tantangan yg sama, jadi tantangan tersebut akan di satukan, tantangannya di acak, utk tantangan Kakuzu sama masalah ciuman itu di akhir acara

**Happy reading**

Suatu hari yg agak mendung dan berangin, di sebuah kota tepatnya di alun-alun kota, ada sebuah acara yg menghebohkan warga setempat (emang kasus ulat bulu?) dan menjadi bahan tontonan warga karna ke'unik'kannya

"baiklah saudara-saudara setanah tanah -?- kita akan membuka (kembali) acara tantangan buat all Naruto chara, yo!" sambut sang MC a.k.a Killer Bee

"karna cuaca yg tidak mendukung, jadi kita mulai saja acaranya yo!" lanjutnya

"hooreee…!" teriak Naruto

"nah tantangan pertama kita di tujukan kepada… Deidara!" seru Bee

Dei pun langsung naik ke panggung

"apa tantangannya, un?" tanyanya

"tantangannya adalah…" ucap Bee yg membuat Deidara semakin penasaran

"TIDAK BOLEH NGOMONG WALAUPUN DI AJAK NGOMONG SELAMA SATU HARI!" teriaknya

"APA!" teriak Deidara tidak kalah keras

"udh jalanin aja Dei" ucap Sasori menyindir Deidara

"tap-" belum selesai Deidara ngomong udh di potong duluan oleh Pein

"kau kan' tidak boleh bicara!" seru Pein memperingati

"iya deh, un…" kata Dei pelan

Begitulah… setelah Deidara menerima 'misi' tersebut, ia pun melaksanakan dengan pasrah dan ngumpat-ngumpat sendiri di dalam hati

'males nih, un… ga ada yg bisa di ajak ngomong…' keluh Dei di dalam hati

"hei Dei! Kau lihat boneka Barbie ku tidak?" Tanya Sasori(dengan niat menjahili)

"di sit-" belum selesai berbicara, Deidara ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh ngomong

"di mana?" Tanya Sasori(lg)

"mmpphhffftt" Deidara menahan bicara dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan(wah ciuman tuh mulut di tangan ama mulut aslinya)

"liat ga?" tanyanya lg

Deidara menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu

"ya sudah" kata Sasori sambil berlalu

'aahhh…. Hampir aja gue ngomong, un' kata Dei dalam hati

Begitulah nasib Deidara yg melaksanakan 'misi' tersebut dan menerima 'cobaan' dari teman2 nya

**Skip time(kembali ke acara utama)**

"nah hadirin sekalian… tantangan selanjutnya di tujukan kepada Sa-so-ri!" seru Bee

"nah giliran gue ya" kata Sasori pelan

"tantangan nya adalah…. dandan bak boneka barbie. trus keliling Suna sambil nyanyi on the floornya j-lo sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gaya barbie. tapi harus di lihat seluruh penduduk plus minta tanda tangan 10 orang yang paling dia kenal se-Suna!" seru Bee

"WTH!" teriak Sasori

"lakukan saja Sasori-senpai!" seru Tobi menggoda

"tap-" belum sempat mengucapkan kalimat, omongan Sasori langsung di potong oleh semua orang

"LAKUKAN! LAKUKAN!" teriak semua orang sepeti lg demo -?-

"baiklah…" ucap Sasori pasrah

2 jam kemudian Sasori kembali dari 'misi'nya tersebut

"apa yg terjadi?" Tanya Itachi

"tidak ada apa2" balas Sasori

"?"

"ceritakan saja" goda MC a.k.a Bee

"baiklah…" pasrah Sasori

*Flashback*

"haahh… aku harus sabar menghadapi semua 'cobaan' ini" kata Sasori sambil mengelus-elus dadanya

'ngomong2 lagu on the floor tuh kayak gimana ya?' Tanya Sasori dalam hati(sebenernya Author juga ga tau hehehe)

'ah sudahlah yg penting aku nyanyi' pikirnya

"What I've done… I'll face myself  
>To cross out what i've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what i've done" Sasori mulai bernyanyi lagu <strong>What I've Done <strong>Linkin Park

"hei, lihat ada Barbie jadi-jadian lg nyanyi lagunya Linkin Park!" seru Kankuro memberitahu semua orang

"benar.. hahaha… apa-apaan itu?" tawa Matsuri

Alhasil mereka pun langsung mengerumuni Sasori

'ah ini kesempatan meminta tanda tangan' piker Sasori

"tolong berikan tanda tanganmu" ucap Sasori sopan kepada Gaara

"baiklah" jawabnya datar

Sasori pun berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Nenek Chiyo, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, DLL

*Flashback End*

"begitulah" kata Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya

"huahahahahaha" tawa semuanya

"berisik kalian!" kesal Sasori

"hahaha… eh, lebih baik lanjutkan acaranya" usul Konan di selingi ketawa

"hahaha… eh, baiklah" kata Bee

"baiklah hadirin sekalian! Kita lanjutkan acara ini yo!" Seru Bee

"tantangan selanjutnya di ajukan kepada Konan!" seru Bee

"apa tantangannya?" Tanya Konan deg-degan

"tantangannyaadalah… kau harus membakar semua kertasmu dan mencopot semua pierching Pein!" teriak Bee

"NANI!" teriak Pein dan Konan berbarengan

"haahh… apa boleh buat" kata Konan sambil membakar seratus-perseratus -?- kertasnya

"nah selanjutnya…." Katanya pelan dengan seringai misterius

DEG Pein pun merinding disko ketika melihat seringai Konan

"a, ada apa Konan-chan?" Tanya Pein gugup

"kau dengar tentang tantangan buat ku yg kedua kan'?" Tanya Konan

"I, iya" jawabnya

"jadi… aku harus **MENCOPOT **semua pierchingmu!" seru Konan dengan menekan di bagian mecopot

"gyyaaaa…." Teriak Pein ketika semua pierchingnya di cooption oleh Konan

'wiiss sadis bener tuh si Konan nyabutnya… gue jadi kasian sama tuh leader-bokep(un)' inner semua anggota (-Tobi)

"nah selesai juga…" kata Konan lega

"selesai sih selesai! Tapi tubuh gua jadi kayak zombie yg di tembak-tembak ga mati-mati!" seru Pein protes

"sabar aja leader, un" kata Deidara menenangakan Pein

"huuhh…" dengus Pein kesal

"nah selanjutnya adalah buat Deidara utk membuat burung dari tanah liat sebesar 5cm selama 24 jam non stop!" seru Lee (karna Bee sudah cape' jadi MC)

'kenapa gue dapetnya yg 24 jam terus ya? Nasib, nasib…' batin Deidara

"ya udah deh un" kata Deidarapasrah

Deidara pun mulai membuat burung dari tanah liatnya selama 24 jam

"haahh… capek, un! Ngantuk, un!" keluh Deidara

"udh sabar aja Dei-senpai!" seru Tobi member semangat kepada Deidara yg pundung di pojokan

"nah selanjutnya tantangan buat Deidara lg!" seru Lee

"APAA! GUE LG, UN!" teriak Deidara frustasi

"tenang yg ini gampang kok" kata Lee

"baiklah apa tantangannya?" Tanya Deidara

"tantangannya adalah…. Kamu harus mencuri topengnya Tobi!" seru Lee

"ohhh… itu ssih gampang, un!" kata Deidara PeDe

"Tobi…" lanjutnya

"a, ada apa senpai?" Tanya Tobi tergagap

"…. Tidak ada apa-apa" kata Deidara bohong

"oohh… syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Tobi lega

Sreett…

Dengan secepat jurusnya Hokage ke-4, Deidara berhasil mencuri topengnya Tobi

"aahhh…" teriak Tobi

"kembalikan senpai" kata Tobi mengambil kembali topengnya tersebut

Ketika membuka kembali matanya (karna tadi di tutupin tangannya karna menahan malu) ia menemukan semua orang dengan keadaan menganga

"a, ada apa?" Tanya Tobi

"ti, tidak ada apa2" kata semuanya

"oohhh… kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja acaranya" kata Tobi lega

"o, ok" kata Lee

"baiklah kita lanjutkan acaranya!" seru Lee kembali semangat

"selanjutnya ada tantangan buat Konan!" teriak Lee

"eh, gue lg?" Tanya Konan yg lg ngerawat Pein

"iya" jawab Itachi pelan

"ok , Itachi, Kisame, kalian gantikan aku merawat Pein ya?" pinta Konan

"baiklah" jawab kedua makhluk itu

"apa tantangannya?" tanyanya

"tantangannya adalah kau harus bikin origami berbentuk burung sebesar 4m!" seru Lee

"ga bisa" kata Konan

"kenapa?" Tanya Lee

"heh! Lo kan tau kertas gue di bakar semua di tantangan sebelumnya!" teriak Konan sejadi-jadinya

"oh iya!" kata Lee

"huh" dengus Konan swt

"bikin aja pake kertas Koran atau apalah" kata Naruto

"….." diam Konan men death glare Naruto dengan tatapan yg-ada-akan-gue-buat-'burung'-lo-jadi-sebesar-4m-!

"a, ah ga jadi deh" kata Naruto ngeri membayangkan 'burung'nya menjadi sebesar 4m

"baiklah kita lanjutkan acaranya!" teriak Lee semangat

"tantangan selanjutnya adalah buat guru kita tersayang… Maito Gai!" teriak Lee mengacungkan jempolnya kepada gurunya itu

"terima kasih Lee aku akan berjuang!" balasnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya

"tantangannya adalah… HAH! Guru di suruh jadi banci trus ngamen di Konoha!" seru Lee

"APA!" teriak Gai

"siapa yg menyuruhku begitu!" Tanya Gai emosi

"dari **NaruSaku SakuNaru**" kata Lee

"…" Gai terdiam

"ada apa guru?" Tanya Lee

"a, aku terima tantangan itu" katanya

"apa!" teriak Lee

"kenapa?" tanyanya lg

"karna… AKU KALAH MAIN JANKEN SAMA DIA KEMARIN!" teriak Gai make toa Masjid sebelah

"APA! Guru kalah!" teriak Lee ga kalah keras

Alhasil Gai pun menjadi banci dengan bantuan 'obat' ramuan bancin-nya Orochimaru

Gai kembali dengan keadaan senang

"kenapa kau?" Tanya Kakashi

"hehe… tadi saat aku ngamen tidak ada orang yg melihatku, jadi… ya aku ga malu" jawabnya

'ya iyalah… mana ada orang yg mau ngeliat banci norak kayak lo' batin Kakashi

**Kembali ke acara**

"nah tantangan selanjutnya adalah buat Sasori!" seru Lee

"apa tantangannya?" Tanya Sasori yg tiba2 muncul di samping Lee

"tantangannya adalah… WT*! lo di suruh buat nyium Sakura-chan!"teriak Lee cemburu(Author : tenang Lee nanti kamu juga dapet)

"Cuma nyium si pinki-girl aja ya?" kata Sasori sambil mendekari Sakura

"baiklah…" katanya sambil mencium Sakura(di bagian pipinya) dan berhasil membuat Naruto&Lee cemburu

"dah" katanya

"baiklah kita lanjutkan ke tantangan berikutnya!" seru Lee

"tantangannya adalah buat Sakura-chan!" teriak Lee

"apa tantangannya?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke panggung

"tantangannya adalah… NANI!" serunya

"a, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ngeri

"kau harus menciumku di bagian pipi, Sakura-chan!" seru Lee semangat

"aahhh… kau pasti bohong!" kata Sakura

"nih lihat saja" kata Lee sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas misterius

"eeuukhh…" kata Sakura melihat isi kertas tersebut

"baiklah" katanya pelan sambil menahan muntah

Alhasil Sakura pun mencium Lee dan membuat Naruto makin cemburu

"aahh… pipi ini tak akan ku cuci…" ucap Lee pelan setelah Sakura meninggalkannya utk ke WC (alesannya pasti udh pada tau kan?)

"nah selanjutnya adalah tantangan terakhir dari acara nista ini" kata Lee

"tantangannya adalah buat Kakuzu!" kata Lee

"akhirnya giliran gue juga" kata Kakuzu

"tantangannya adalah… kamu harus membakar semua uangmu! Teriak Lee semangat

"NANI!" teriak Kakuzu

"eh, jangan lah… nanti gue ga bisa beli majalah play*** lagi…" kata Pein memelas kepada Lee

"iya, gue juga nanti ga bisa beli krim anti kriput lagi…" kata Itachi dan di sertai alasan2 ga berguna dari tiap anggota

"ya udah deh…" kata Lee pasrah(karna takut di rinnegan Pein, di bakar Itachi, di cabik Kisame, DLL)

"HOREE…!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki riang

"nah karna tantangan terakhri tidak bisa di lanjutkan… jadi acara ini kita tutup!" teriak Lee semangat

"IYA!" teriak semua orang

"baiklah… sampai jumpa!"

**The End**

Author : hahaha selesai juga fic ini *ketawa bangga*

Author : maaf kalo ada kata2 yg salah trus sama yg tantangannya ga bisa di laksanakan

Pein : aarrghh… udah biarin aja!

Itachi : iya tuh!

Sasori : betul, betul, betul

Author : baiklah… kita tutup fic GaJe ini

**Don't Forget To Review!**


End file.
